Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 1 \times 0.36 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -1$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 1 \times 0.36 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 1 \times 0.36 = -0.36 $